Oniichan no baka
by WendyLu
Summary: un fic que estoi escribiendo con mi oneesan Zoe, espero que lo lean, muy pronto el segundo capi...espero...Tammy se desmaya, otro zapataso xD...Zoe otra vez se queda sin comer..wua!no ronques tanto Capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**! Onii-chan no Baka!**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una bonita tarde en las aguas termales Funbari no uta, todo era paz y tranquilidad, todos descansaban muy a gusto hasta que cierta rubia apareció…

Anna: maldita bola de haraganes, si quieren permanecer en mi casa tendrán que mover esa enorme bola de masa que le llaman trasero ò.ó

Zoe: Oye, Anna¿pero se supone que esta casa también es mía, no?

Anna: a ti Zoe, solo te diré que si quieres vivir tu juventud sin ningún tipo de trauma me hagas caso ¬¬

Zoe: ah…si n.nU por eso digo que yo ya iba a barrer….

En el cuarto de escobas

Zoe: Ya te dije, Horo-Horo, que yo voy a barrer ò.ó

Horo: y yo ya te dije que no, que a mi me toca barrer ò.ó

Lyserg: me podrían decir ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia a barrer?

Ren: por que ninguno quiere lavar el baño

Zoe: yo le dije a Anna que iba a barrer ò.ó

Horo: pues déjame hacerlo a mi, a si no te cansas tanto ò.ó

Zoe: mira que amable, no te molestes que yo lo hago ò.ó

Horo: pues…

Anna¡Hoto-hoto¡Limpia el baño!

Horo: --U

Zoe: jajajaja, yo voy a barrer n.n

Y a si la linda Zoe toma la escoba y sale al patio a barrer…

Zoe: ah…que bonito día n.n… -- lastima que tengo hambre…

Perro¡wuau¡wuau!

Zoe: Koma¿te han dicho lo delicioso que te ves?0

Koma: O.o…-sale corriendo-

Zoe: lastima, se me escapo otra vez la comida u.u

¿Tratando de comerte a Koma otra vez, primita?

Zoe: si, lastima que otra vez se me escapo, Yoh ¬¬

Yoh: jijijiji n.n

Zoe: seguro tú lo espantaste, ya lo tenía en mí poder ¬¬

Yoh: jijiji siento que por mi culpa se haya escapado tu comida jijiii n.n

Zoe¿y que traes ahí, Yoh?

Yoh¿Eh? Esto, es una carta de los abuelos.

Zoe¿y que dice? O.o

Yoh: eh…te diré, pero no le digas a Anna que ya la leí, por que si no me mata u.u

Zoe: te lo prometo que no le diré aunque contrate a un grupo de extraterrestres, me torturen, me hagan todo tipo de pruebas, me saquen las tripas, y las hagan puré…

Yoh: te creo, Zoe o.o

Zoe: si¿pero que dice?

Yoh: eh…pues solo dice que arreglemos una habitación para un nuevo inquilino, pero solo dice eso, y mandan saludos…también Tamao mando unas galletas.

Zoe¿galletas? 0…dame, dame, dame

Yoh: pero dice que son para Anna jijiji n.n

Zoe: u.u…ya ni modo, mejor sigo barriendo.

Yoh: esta bien, iré a entregarle esto a Anita n.n

Zoe: Ok.

A si que Zoe continuo barriendo hasta que se le durmieron las manos y ya había quitado hasta el sementó de la banqueta XD

Zoe: Ray…

Ray:-aparece de la nada- ahora ¿Qué quieres?

Zoe: ¬¬… ¿no has visto a Koma?

Ray¿otra vez te quieres tragar al pobre perro?

Zoe: pero es que tengo hambre T.T

Ray: y claro, te comes al perro que no se puede defender ¬¬

Zoe¿Cómo de que no? Hubieras visto como me dejo hace una semana cuando lo trate de bañar en salsa.

Ray¿y por que no comes hasta que te llenas?

Zoe: por que Horo arrasa con todo

Ray: no se como lo siguen dejando quedarse

Zoe: ya se…

Ray:-se desaparece-

Zoe: pero aun a si tengo hambre, Ray u.u…eh…O.o… ¿Ray¿Ray¿Ray?...estupido Ray ¬¬

¿Hablando sola?

Zoe: eh…Lyserg, jejeje, no lo estaba haciendo, pero es que Ray me dejo hablando con el dedo T//T

Lyserg¿hablando con el dedo? O.o

Zoe: si, mira- pone su dedo enfrente de ella y empieza a hablar-….pero por mas que le hable no me contesta, por eso digo que me dejo hablando con el dedo ¬¬

Lyserg: n.n…jajaja…

Zoe: oye, Lyserg…

Lyserg¿si?

Zoe¿no has visto a Koma?

Lyserg: no¿Por qué?

Zoe: por que tengo hambre…

Lyserg¿eh?

Zoe: o//o…no, nada…eh…me voy, Anna me habla n//nU-se va-

Lyserg¿?...

Zoe: maldito Ray¿Por qué me deja hablando sola? ¬¬

Ray: no te deje hablando sola, estabas hablando con el dedo y después con el tal Lyserg…

Zoe: pero por lo menos avisa que ya te vas, no que yo sigo contándote mis chocoaventuras…

Ray: pues ¿Quién te manda a ser tan despistada?

Zoe: cállate ¬¬

A si había llegado la noche, y todos nuestros queridos shamanes se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto y tranquilos, tan tranquilos como una mujer en un centro comercial con todo en descuento.

Ren¡que no, baka¡Esto no es pato, es pollo! Ò.ó

Horo¡ya te dije que es pato¿Quién sabrá más¿Yo un experto en la comida? O ¿tu todo un flaco debilucho?

Ren: obviamente yo ¿a quien le dice flaco debilucho, morsa?

Anna¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo a si? ò.ó

Todos: O.o

Anna: las morsas son mucho más delgadas u.u

Todos: hahahaha XD

Yoh: bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, a si que yo ya m voy acostar n.n

Lyserg: si, supongo que yo haré lo mismo…estoy muy cansado

Todos los shamanes hicieron lo mismo, se dirigieron a su cuarto y trataron de conciliar el sueño, solo que a una no le fue muy bien…

Zoe: Ray, tengo hambre --

Ray¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué vaya hacerte de comer? Además acabas de cenar…

Zoe: es que a Horo no le había tocado pato-pollo y lo que se estaba comiendo era mi plato además del suyo.

------------ay, eso me dolió------------

Zoe: Ray ¿Qué es eso? O.o…Ray¿y si se quiere meter un ladro¿Y si los extraterrestres nos quieren secuestras? Y si…

Ray: creo que ya entendí ¬¬

Zoe: Ray, no dejes que los extraterrestres me coman, seguro Anna ya se entero de la carta y por eso mando a los extraterrestres a torturarme cruelmente¡pero no diré nada¡No diré nada!

Ray¡Zoe¡Ya cálmate! Mejor vamos a ver que es, y si son los extraterrestres, simplemente…

Zoe¿les dirás que soy tu ama y que harás todo lo posible por que no me lleven?

Ray: ya quisieras, si pudiera hasta te envolviera y regalaría a los mentados extraterrestres…ya déjate de eso y vamos a ver que pasa…

Zoe: OK, OK

-----------------En la cocina------------

¿?1: Señorita ¿cree que estuvo bien meternos a si ala pensión?

Señorita: lo dices como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, nosotras tenemos llaves de la pensión, a si que no hubo nada de malo.

¿?1: Si usted lo dice…

¿?2¡Extraterrestres, lárguense!

Extraterrestre 1¿extraterrestres¿De cual te fumaste, cabrona?

Zoe: de ninguna¡ahora mismo lárguense de mi casa!

Extraterrestre 2: pero señorita Zoe…

Zoe¿tamao¿Qué haces con eso¡Ya se¡seguro te secuestro por que a Anna no le gustaron tus galletas!

Tamao¿no le gustaron mis galletas?

Zoe: la neta no se, pero es la única razón para que esta cosa te tenga secuestrada.

Tamao: pero señorita Zoe…

Zoe: pero nada…

Extraterrestre: Oye Zoe…

Zoe: oye, nada- le avienta un zapato-

Extraterrestre: .

Tamao: señorita Zoe, era su hermana, la señorita Tamara…

Zoe¿Tammy? Con razón la confusión n.n….UPS o.o

Continuara…

Tammiii-chan: wi!! este fic lo estoi escribiendo con mi onee-san Zoe n.n...espero que lo sigan leyendo y encuanto pueda seguire actualizando...

Aclaraciones:

Zoe es una prima lejana de Yoh, por lo cual se mudo ala pension, solo que no contaba conque tendria que estar sometida alas reglas de Ana...

Tammiii-chan: wueno, creo que o se me olvida nada...

Ren: si, la verguenza...

Tammiii-chan: nah..esa me la aguanto xD...Okis nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...chao!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 o:p /o:p **

Zoe:¿Tammy? Con razón la confusión n.n….UPS o.o

Tammy: X.x#

Tamao: señorita tammy se encuentra bien?

Zoe: tammy… tammy… recciona!!!!- le avienta con su otro zapato 

Tamao: señorita zoe con eso no despertara

Zoe: o.o… ok trendre que usar uno mas grande- saca otro zapato

Tammy: no lo vuelvo a hacer .

Zoe: eres una borracha!!!

Tammy: zoe por que me aventaste con un zapato del 4 ½ ò.ó

Tamao: hasta la talla se sabia

Zoe: por que no encontre uno mas grande ò.ó

Tammy: a bueno asi pues si…

Zoe: que haces aquí!!!

Anna: quien hace este escandalo a tan altas horas de la noche ò.ó 

Tammy: no te metas peliteñida- de repente el cielo se nubla y una energia recorre toda la casa… en el cuarto de yoh

Yoh: amidamaru -.- -dice despertandose

Amidamaru: que sucede amo yoh

Yoh: senti un aura maligna que atrevezo toda la casa

Amidamaru: yo tambien la senti amo yoh, hace un momento escuhe ruido en el primer piso

Yoh: vamos a ver- sale del cuarto, baja, se detiene en las escaleras y ve un aura oscura alrededor de anna y tres chicas muy asustadas

Zoe/tamao: O.O!!

Anna: por si no lo sabias…. Yo soy rubia natural ù.ú

Tamao: señorita anna no se enoje le traje unas galletas de arroz

Anna: gracias- se pone a comer

Zoe: te salvaste por una galleta de arroz

Yoh: eso estuvo cerca- voltea a ver a una chica que estaba con ellas- ah! Hola n.n

Tammy: yoh!!! Eres tu!!!! Pero mira que grande y flacucho estas. Eres igualito a mi hermana

Yoh: o.o?

Zoe: no te acuerdas de ella… es mi hermana tammy

Yoh: tu hermana? Yo nunca supe que mis tios tuvieron mas hijas

Zoe: es que es adoptada

Tammy: oye ¬o¬

Zoe: es la verdad mis padres te encontraron en un basurero y te adoptaron

Todos: o.o

Tammy: ja pero a mi me quieren mas que a ti… por que a ti te corrieron de la casa

Todos: o.o

Zoe: eso es mentira.. ellos me pidieron que viniera a estudiar a tokio

Todos: o.o

Tammy: por que ya no te querian en la casa

Todos: o.o

Zoe: es mentira por que quieren que sea una gran estudiante y ya me canse.. ray!!! Traeme al perro

Todos: o.o?

Koma: O.O!!!

Tammy: aun no dejas la adiccion de comerte a lo perros… ya decia yo que los tacos que preparabas sabian raros

Zoe: es que eran tacos al pastor… pero al pastor aleman jXD

Todos: yuck!!!!

Anna: dime a que has venido

Tammy: vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi onee-san non

Zoe: pero yo no quiero que estes aquí ¬o¬

Tammy: neee!!! Por que eres tan cruel hermana mayor ToT e venido desde muy lejos para saludarte y tu me tratas asi.. eres una desagradecida malvada bruja u.u

Zoe: que dramatica

Yoh: que triste T.T… anna podemos conservarla? 3

Anna: solo si cumple con las reglas de la casa

Tammy: yo cumplire las reglas que sea grrrrr – suena su estomago – tengo hambre

Zoe: esta decidido… yoh ayudame a atrapar al perro

Tamao: mejor yo me encargare de hacer la cena

Koma: non

Zoe: puede que ayas ganado esta batalla pero yo ganare la guerra :D- despues de un rato

Tamao: bien ya esta lista la cena

Yoh: volvere a comer o.o?

Anna: esto sabe muy bien… no como la comida que tu preparas ¬.¬

Yoh: ya extrañaba la comida de tamao T.T

Tamao: o\\\\o- en el cuarto de horo-horo

Horo-horo: -.- -un olor llega a su nariz y se levanta como sonambulo, baja las escaleras y llaga a la cocina

Todos: o.o

Yoh: horo-horo disculpa si te despertamos- horo-horo se sienta y se empieza a comer el plato de zoe

Zoe: otra vez no ToT

Yoh: estara dormido?

Tammy: pero que tipo tan raro

Zoe: horo-horo suelta mi comida!!! Ray posecion de objetos!!!!- posesiona una sarten XDD (hay que improvisar es lo primero que tenia a la mano) le da un sartenazo en la cabeza a horo-horo y cae al suelo

Horo-horo: -.-#

Tammy: estas bien?

Horo-horo: o.# estoy en el cielo?

Tammy: o\\\o

Anna: no

Horo-horo: noo!!! Es el infierno ToT

Yoh: jijijii horo-horo te presento a tamara asakura hermana de zoe

Horo-horo: pero si no se parecen nada. Zoe esta bien chaparra y flaca

Zoe: ¬o¬ oye

Tammy: me dijiste gorda en pocas palabras ToT

Horo-horo: no me referia a eso

Zoe: pero si te queda el saco n.n

Tammy: ¬.¬

Horo-horo: oigan y como llegue hasta aquí?

Zoe: es lo que yo quisiera saber

Horo-horo: estan cenando otra vez? Mondrigos por que no me avisaron… es hora de la segunda ronda P

Anna: no! esta cena es para tammy tu ya cenaste!!!

Horo-horo: pero… pero T.T

Tammy: no hay problema ademas se puede comer lo que le toca a zoe

Horo-horo: yupi!!!!

Zoe: no mi parte no ToT- y asi despues de que horo-horo se comio la parte de zoe todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

Anna: tu dormiras en el cuarto de zoe

Tammy: ok- asi se van a dormir. Despues de un rato

-----------------------------------GGGGGGHHHH!!!! FIUUUUUU!!!!! GGGGGGHHH!!!!-----------------

tammy: o.o.. zoe… hermana 

zoe: ggghhhh!!! Fiiuuuuuuu!!!!

Tammy: ronca mucho T.T- se tapa la cabeza con una almuada- aun se oye ToT- se tapa con la sabana- TOT nesecito dormir en otro lado… kibo!!!

Kibo: que quieres ¬.¬

Tammy: ¬.¬ acompañame es que esta muy oscuro aya afuera T.T

Kibo: ¬.¬ miedosa- asi salen del cuarto bajan las escaleras y se acuesta con su cobija en la entrada

Tammy: al fin un poco de paz- derrpente siente un escalofrio en su espalda y voltea para encontrarse a un joven con una cuchilla apuntando hacia ella

Ren: quien eres tu?

Tammy: eh? Oye aleja ese objeto filoso de mi o.o

Ren: se que eres una shaman que haces aquí?- tammy se levanta del suelo

Tammy: que manera de tratar a las invitadas… soy tamara la hermana menor de zoe pero todos me dicen tammy n.n…- pero en ese momento tammy noto algo extraño en el chico. Aunque no lo podia ver en la oscuridad noto algo que le llamo la atención….

Continuara...

Tammiii-chan: n.n segundo capitulo ...espero que haya sido de su agrado...plisss dejen reviews..chao!!


End file.
